Power Rangers: Disney Force (SYOC open)
by SailorSedna052
Summary: Please submit any OCs to join this crew. The deadline is whenever my Sailor Disney Princess story is over. Please thank AgentJayHawk and HighwindDesign on deviant art. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have this idea. Oh and keep in mind this is going to be 20 seasons 20 episodes each so think carefully.


I know it's early since I'm nowhere near the end of my Sailor Disney Princess but this project won't leave my mind and I need to do this before I go crazy and do something stupid. I need OCs for my _**Power Rangers Disney Force**_. I got the idea from HighwindDesign and AgentJayHawk on deviantart years ago and I found that AgentJayHawk made more than one Power Rangers group. Now some of them I can use, others I can't and for those I can't I need your help. For the current crew 'Descendants' INCLUDING Disney sequels, for better or for worse, I have this list:

1\. Mal

2\. Jay

3\. Evie

4\. Carlos

5\. Ben

6\. Chad

7\. Jane (FG)

8\. Doug

9\. Jordan

10\. Freddie

11\. Ally

12\. CJ

13\. Zevon

14\. Uma

15\. Harry

16\. Gil

17\. Dizzy

18\. Jane (PP)

19\. Zephyr

20\. Kion

21\. Bunga

22\. Beshte

23\. Fuli

24\. Ono

Now thanks to AgentJayHawk, there are more than one Power Rangers groups and obviously there aren't enough Descendants to go around. So that's where you guys come in. I need OCs that can fill in the role or give me suggestion on which character should play which rangers. I'll **bold** the ones I fit, the ones that are _italic_ need your help on, and the ones that are  underlined, are the pre-selected ones. You're also free to add suggestions if you're not happy with the pre-characters for the rangers. Here we go.

 _ **Power Rangers Hero Swarm**_

 _Red/Aladdin Ranger (M,) Name: Zord: Ape_

 **Pink/Aurora Ranger (F), Name: Audrey, Zord: Deer**

 _Orange/Hercules Ranger (M), Name: Zord: Pegasus_

 **Blue/Ariel Ranger (F), Name: Melody, Zord: Crab**

 _Black/Jack Ranger (M), Name: Zord: Wolf_

 _Purple/Esmeralda Ranger (F), Name: Zord: Goat_

 _Violet/Violet Ranger (F), Name: Zord: Chameleon_

 _Lavender/Nani Ranger (F), Name: Zord: Dolphin_

 _Mint/Tiana Ranger(F,) Name: Zord: Alligator_

 **Green/Mulan Ranger (F), Name: Lonnie, Zord: Dragon**

 _Aqua/David Ranger (M), Name: Zord: Whale_

 _Brown/Jim Ranger (M), Name: Zord; Parrot_

 _Peach/Daisy Ranger (F), Name: Zord: Duck_

 _White/Giselle Ranger (F), Name: Zord: Squirrel_

 **~(PR: DF)~**

 _ **Power Rangers Royal Squad**_

 _Snow White Ranger (F), Name: Zord: Rabbit_

 _Phillip Ranger (M), Name: Zord: Horse_

 _Belle Ranger(F), Name: Zord: Lioness_

 **~(PR: DF)~**

 _ **Disney Rangers Lion Guard**_

 **(M) Name: Kion, Zord: Lion**

 **(M) Name: Bunga, Zord: Badger**

 **(M) Name: Beshte, Zord: Hippo**

 **(F) Name: Fuli, Zord: Cheetah**

 **(M) Name: Ono, Zord: Egret**

 **~(RP): DR)~**

 _ **Disney Rangers New Generation**_

New Red: Bolt

New Yellow: Penny F.

New Green: Wilbur R.

 _New Pink:_

New Blue: Eugene F.

New White: Ace Cluck

 _New Aqua:_

 _New Violet:_

New Orange: Kristoff

 **~(PR: DF)~**

 _ **Disney Rangers Disney Storm**_

Star Ranger (red): Peter Pan

 _Sky Ranger (pink):_

Jungle Ranger (green): Mowgli

 _Sea Ranger (blue):_

Outback Ranger (gold): Cody

 _Diamond Ranger (silver):_

 **~(PR: DF)~**

 _ **Disney Rangers Kingdom Guardians**_ (To be honest I like this line up)

Guardian I-Red: Sora

Guardian II-Yellow: Kairi

Guardian III-Green: Riku

Guardian IV-Black: Mittens

Guardian V-Silver: Roxas

Guardian VI-Pink: Namine

Guardian VII-Blue: Aqua

 **~(PR:DF)~**

 _ **Disney Rangers Fairy Force**_ (To be honest I like this line up)

Red Ranger: Terence

Green Ranger: Tinker Bell

Blue Ranger: Silvermist

Yellow Ranger: Iridessa

Pink Ranger: Rosetta

 **~(PR:DF)~**

 _ **Disney Rangers Wonder Dogs**_

Red Ranger: Tod

Pink Ranger: Vixey

Blue Ranger: Perdita

Green Ranger: Tramp

Yellow Ranger: Lady

Gold Ranger: Copper

 **~(PR:DF)~**

 _ **Disney Rangers Super Dogs**_

Red Ranger: Dodger

Yellow Ranger: Rita

Black Ranger: Thunderbolt

White Ranger: Dixie

Blue Ranger: Blaze

Silver Ranger: Freckles

 **~(PR:DF)~**

 _ **Disney Rangers TRON Force**_

Red Ranger (black with red TRON pattern): Sam Flynn

Black Ranger (black with white TRON pattern): Quorra

White Ranger (white with blue TRON pattern): Kim Possible

Blue Ranger (black with blue TRON pattern): Ron Stoppable

Green Ranger (black with green TRON pattern): Max Goof

Pink Ranger (white with pink TRON pattern): Roxanne

 **~(PR:DF)~**

 _ **Disney Rangers Sugar Rush**_

Red Ranger: Jubileena Bing-Bing

 _Blue Ranger:_

Yellow Ranger: Rancis Fluggerbutter

Pink Ranger: Taffyta Muttonfudge

Green Ranger: Minty Zaki

 **~(PR:DF)~**

 _ **Disney Rangers Spy Scramble**_

Red Ranger: Arthur Pendragon

Black Ranger: Bagheera

Yellow Ranger: Shanti

 _Pink Ranger:_

Blue Ranger: Christopher Robin

Green Ranger: Keoni

 **~(PR:DF)~**

 _ **Disney Rangers Forest Patrol Sigma**_ (**are Thumper's sisters)

Sigma Red: Bambi (as a fawn)

Sigma Pink: Faline (as a fawn)

Sigma Blue: Thumper (as a bunny)

Sigma Black: Flower (as a young skunk)

Sigma Silver: Trixie**

Sigma White: Daisy**

Sigma Green: Ria**

Sigma Yellow: Tessie**

Sigma Gold: Ronno

 **~(PR:DF)~**

 _ **Dreamworks Rangers**_ (To be honest, I like this line up)

Red Ranger: Master Tigress

Blue Ranger: RJ

Pink Ranger: Marlene

Black Ranger: Megamind

Green Ranger: Hiccup

Gold Ranger: Puss in Boots

 **~(PR:DF)~**

 _ **Disney Rangers Starlight Solaris**_

Red Ranger: Lilo

Blue Ranger: Stitch

Pink Ranger: Angel

Silver Ranger: Mertle

Yellow Ranger: Teresa

Black Ranger: Elena

White Ranger: Yuki

 **~(PR:DF)~**

 _ **Disney Rangers Ancient Knights**_

Ancient Red: Oswald

Ancient Pink: Ortansia

Ancient Green: Robin Hood

Ancient Blue: Duchess

Ancient White: Pongo

Ancient Gold: Prince Adam

Yellow Knight: Thomas O'Malley

 **~(PR:DF)~**

 _ **Disney Rangers K-Knights**_ (Lady and the Tramp)

Timber Wolf Ranger (red): Scamp

Huskie Ranger (yellow): Angel

Jackal Ranger (blue): Patch

Dingo Ranger (green): Lucky

Arctic Fox Ranger (white): Jewel

Coyote Ranger (pink): Penny

Thunder Ranger (black): Annette

Lightning Ranger (silver): Danielle

Fire Ranger (gold): Collette

 **~(PR:DF)~**

 _ **Legendary**_ :

 _Yellow/Pluto (M), Name: , Zord: Dog_

 _Purple/Clarabelle (F), Name: , Zord: Cow_

 _Crimson/Mickey (M), Name: , Zord: Mouse_

 _Magenta/Minnie (F), Name: , Zord: Mouse_

 _Blueberry/Horace (M), Name: , Zord: Horse_

 _Clover/Goofy (M), Name: Zord: , Dog_

 **~(PR: DF)~**

Now if you want to add an OC to either fill up the role or replace please fill this out in the comments. NO PMs please. That way I know how many people want me to continue with this sequel and to tell me how many people are excited for this saga. So if you have an OC please full this out:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Homeland:

Parent:

Birthday:

Medical Condition (optional):

Which Ranger:

Which Saga:

Zord (if there is or isn't any on the list):

Weapon:


End file.
